Lost Love?
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: A love lost because of war, years later will the lovers finally be together again or is it too little, to late? T for no good reason. I'm just paranoid. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper, please don't do this" I said again. I had my arms wrapped around legs holding to my chest and my head resting on my knees, my eyes were shut tight and I wished, I was anywhere, but here.

"Isabella, I have to go, to protect the country, to protect you" he told me, I felt his hand on my shoulder and flinched away from his touch.

"Do what you wish, make me a widow at seventeen, even if you do return, you will not be the man I fell in love with, I have already seen what the war does to those whom survive it and I will not watch as you fall apart as he did" I stood then, placing an item in his hand and I walked away.

He was shipped off the next day and a week later I found out I was pregnant, things just went down hill from there, Texas was hit and we were evacuated, I ended up in a small town in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't bad at first, but then the epidemic hit.

Hundreds died and I was bitten by a vampire, eight months pregnant, they were able to get them both out before I turned completely, but they had both already been infected by the venom, it was only a small amount so they didn't change as fast as I did, and now centuries later, they're still not full vampires.

They stopped aging though, forever seventeen on the outside, their hearts still beat and blood runs through their veins, but they drink blood-animal not human-they have the strength of a full vampire and the speed, Jesse is even faster than me, they both also have special abilities, Annabel cam change the appearance of herself and others, and Jesse can control the four elements.

I found out three years later that my fears had come true and I had lost my love to the same war that had been the death of my father and so many others.

After all these years we are still with the coven, it all started with. Elijah, Eleanor, Michael, Tessa, Greg, Deon, Kyle, Sahara and Lillian. They're our

Elijah has short black hair, is medium built, has been around for I don't know how many millennia, is twenty-six physically, the leader of our coven, his ability is to see others pasts and is Eleanor's mate. Eleanor reminds me a lot of my mother and has long slightly curly brown hair and she cares deeply for all of us.

Michael is with Tessa, Greg and Sahara are together as are Annabel and Kyle, Lilly and Jesse, and me and Deon. Greg and Sahara are nineteen, Michael, Deon and Kyle are eighteen, Tessa, Jesse, Annabel and Myself are seventeen and Lilly is the youngest at only sixteen in vampire years. We have all been vampires for over a century and are as close as siblings.

Lillian, Deon, Kyle, Jesse, Annabel and myself all have special abilities. Lilly can control the weather, Deon can make you see, smell, feel and hear the things he wants you too, Kyle is a shield, which means he can block others abilities and I can copy the abilities of others.

We can stay in towns longer because of Annabel's ability, she makes they other seem like they're aging, but we still don't stay very long, because when we're all together they are twelve of us. Like now. We are all moving to Forks Washington.

We had gone through there a few years ago and became close friends with the shape shifters that protected the La Push reservation, we met their cousins in the Lakota reservation, though they were able to change into bald eagles_(A/N Just so you all know Lakota is a real reservation but the bald eagle is not their spirit animal) _were as the La Push shape shifters, changed into wolves.

So we decided to stay in Forks for a while, we were told there were other vampires in Forks, but they drink animal blood as well and they don't go onto the reservation because of a treaty they made a hundred years ago. But for safe measures me and Deon are going to make it seem as though the others are all human and Annabel's going to change their eye colour.

I would be the only one whom was actually a full human, it was one of the abilities I had learnt, that turns you back to human in almost all ways, except you still wouldn't age and I could use my abilities. The only problem with the power was that you could get hurt, though it would heal fast, getting shot, stabbed or something to that extent still hurts, a lot.

It's not as hard as it seems, if our abilities are used on others, we don't have to do anything to keep the façade up, just to take it down. If we decide they're safe we may tell them, but probably not.

"Bella, you guys are gonna be late for school if you don't leave right now" mum-Eleanor-said from down stairs.

"I'm coming" I said back down looking in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a turtleneck sweater, black knee high boots and my hair in light curls, hanging loosely down my back all the way to my waist. I had a necklace on that held a silver ball on it.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and a kiss on the back of my neck "As beautiful as you look, we're gonna be late if we don't leave" Deon whispered in my ear. I nodded and he scared me by picking me up bridal style and running at vampire speed down stairs.

We all got in separate cars, Michael and Tessa in Michael's Zenvo ST1, Greg and Sahara in Greg's Nissan 370Z Roadster, Lillian and Jesse in Jesse's Chevrolet Corvette, Kyle and Annabel in Kyle's Hummer H3 Sensation and Deon and me on his Kawasaki ninja zx6r black static motorbike.

We all arrived at the school within second of each other. We all parked next to each other and we had another hour until school started, why did we come this early?

"Maybe we should have got less flashy car" Lilly mused looking at the few cars in the parking lot "We are suppose to be fitting in" She added

"We don't fit in anywhere, we're vampires, we're suppose to fit in" Michael said and I threw my helmet at him, which he cached "What? Its true" He said and I rolled my eyes, I felt light headed and knew the vampires had arrived and three of them had abilities.

"They're here. There's a mind reader, a empathy and a physic, they can't control their abilities though" I told the others and they all nodded as two cars entered the parking lot.

"I guess it's a vampire thing" Lilly whispered so only we could hear. There was a red Jeep, a silver Volvo and a silver Kawasaki ninja 250r.

"Mine's better" Deon muttered under his breath just loud enough for them to hear and I smirked.

"I agree, your is faster" I said and it was true, but only because Deon's go it fast-tracked, so it wasn't available on the market yet, like anywhere "We probably shouldn't tell them though" I said and everyone laughed, we were all aware that he could hear every word we said.

I was suddenly hit with a soaking wet sponge, everyone was laughing, I picked the sponge back up and threw it at Michael. And half an hour later we were all laughing and wet.

"You guys are so lucky I brought spare clothes" Tessa said and we all gave her questioning looks "What? What if we had sport and were stuck in the same clothes all day?" She asked and we all just laughed, she rolled her eyes and handed us all clothes. I got into the back of Kyle's hummer and got dressed into the clothes Tessa gave me.

I jumped out of the car and was met by a bunch of wolf whistles "Why do you insist on torturing me Tess?" I asked annoyed, she had given me a pleated denim skirt that stopped two inches above my knee, a black top with 'Bite Me' Written in red glitter across the front and a denim jacket.

"Because you look hot" She exclaimed, I just rolled my eyes and felt Deon put his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Well, I think you look beautiful" he told me, tilting my head back so he could kiss my lips , earning an 'Ew' from Jesse and Annabel "You two don't think she looks beautiful?" He asked amused

"Yeah, but you don't have to kiss her" they both said in unison and we all laughed, there was ten minutes until the warning bell went so we all walked to the office together and I messed with the new abilities I learned, I went for reading minds first and I'm not going to repeat what the people of this school think of me and my family, but lets just say, it's disgusting.

I tried the empathy's power next and was hit with so much lust that I pulled Deon to me and kissed him, before stopping all use of _that _ability. My family all gave me weird looks and I just shook my head. We all picked up our schedules. We had a lot of them together, but that was to be expected in a town this small.

"Me, Annabel and Deon, all have English first" Tessa said flipping trough all our schedules "Jesse and Lilly have math. "Michael, Greg and Sahara have Trigg and Bells you have Goverment" She finished handing our schedules back to us. The bell went then, we all said goodbye and went our separate ways, except Deon, whom insisted on walking me to my class.

When we got there he gave me one more kiss before leaving and going to his class. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher, she assigned me a seat and I sat down at the still empty desk, a few second later a vampire comes in and sits in the seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen" He said with a grin on his face and held his hand out, I took it and was immediately hit with his memories of his past, I gasped as I recognize the name of one of the other vampires. He pulled his hand away, probably thinking I gasped because of how cold his hand should have been to me.

"I'm Isabella Moss, it's nice to meet you" I told him, he nodded and the teacher started the class then. I tried to concentrate, but failed miserably, I had never hated my gift before and right now I was willing to give it up, I needed to get out of this school, I couldn't stay here. As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and out of the class room, I felt someone's hand on my arm stopping me and spun back around to come face to face with Emmett.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned, I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here, is all" I told him and he nodded "But, thanks" I said giving him a weak smile. I turned and slipping my arm from his grasp, I walked away. I met Deon on his way to his next class and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car park. I stopped at Michael's car, because it was closer and sat on the floor, pulling Deon with me.

I buried my head in his chest. He held me tight and it wasn't long before I heard footsteps and looked up to see, my family sitting opposite to us. I took a deep breath "He's here" I mumbled and by the looks on their faces they had an idea of who I meant, so I elaborated "He's one of the vampires here, he was the one ridding the Kawasaki ninja"

"We can leave Bella, go to the reservation, leave the state, the country, the planet, just get away, we'll follow you anywhere, lil' sis" Michael said and I laughed at his silliness, it was so him.

"I'm older that you" I told him and rolled his eyes.

"Details, details" He said dismissively "I vote for leaving the planet" He added grabbing four bottle out of his car.

"What is that?" Sahara asked wrinkling her nose.

"It's alcohol mixed with animal blood, your body accepts the alcohol for a few hour, before it realizes it's not blood and you have to puke it all up, and get one hell of a hang over" I said and everyone looked at me shocked "What? I'm over the legal drinking age" I told them grabbing the bottle and sculling half of, one of the bottles, everyone soon snapped out of their shock and followed my example.

We all jumped in our rides and dropped them at the house, Michael and Greg grabbed a lot more bottles out of Michael's car and after they were all gone we decided to play last man standing with paint ball guns. We all took off in different directions. I ran east and hit a clearing, I could hear running and turned in the direction it was coming from.

When the unknown person broke through the trees, I just stared, it took a few seconds to register what was happing, they had been hunting and I still smell human. Six others broke through the trees and froze, the Pixie girl I had seen from Emmett's memories, took a step forward, she was saying words too fast for even me to catch, but it sounded as though she was trying to get him to stop.

"Hey, Emmett" I said as I noticed him in the group, he grinned in response and nodded once.

"Hey, Isabella" He greeted back and his eyes flickered to the vampire in front of me that seemed all to ready to attack.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? 'Cause you're not getting one" I said sarcastically "Even if I do taste really good" I added

"Bella, don't antagonize the poor boy" Tessa scolded

"Dude" that was Kyle

"Man" and that there was Sahara

"Edward" Lilly corrected

Nine different alarms went off then and we all got our mobiles out of out pockets and switched the alarms off before putting them back.

"We should go for a swim" Annabel said "To sober up" she explained

"Nah, we're all pretty sober form the game, and it's not like we're under age" Michael said

"I think the drinking age is twenty-one here, so we are" Jesse said

"Well, we should go back now anyway 'cause there is no way Momma is gonna like the mess we're in" I said "And speaking of messes, I win the game, since all you all have paint on you and I don't" I said smiling sweetly

"Well, I can change that" Deon said evilly

"Don't you dare" I warned, but he didn't listen and picked me up, rubbing paint all over me. I punched him playfully in the arm when he finally let me down "You shouldn't really disobey me, there will be consequences" I told him and turned away from him "Okay lets go" I said to everyone else and turned back to the Cullen's whom were arguing with one another "I'll see you in Government" I said and he nodded.

I took Deon's hand and we took of running at human pace until we couldn't hear the Cullen's any more and picked up the pace. We made it to the house within a few minutes and was met with Elijah and Eleanor waiting for us. The asked how our first day was and we told them about the Cullen's and the game, leaving out the drinking.

We all agreed to just stay clear of them, we didn't know how far they would go to keep their secret.

It's been three weeks since we first arrived at Forks and everything is going fine, we haven't talked to any of the Cullen's except Emmett since the first day and I was on my way to the auditorium because Michael thought it would be cool to sign me up for a stupid talent show. I had hooked my ipod up to the dock and music filled the room.

_War, huh yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, oh hoh, oh_

_War huh yeah_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, say it again y'all_

_War, huh good God_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_Oh, war, I despise_

_'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives_

_War means tear to thousands of mothers eyes_

_When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives_

_I said_

_War, huh good God y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, just say it again_

_War whoa Lord_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

_War, friend only to the undertaker_

_Oh war, is an enemy to all mankind_

_The thought of war blows my mind_

_War has caused unrest within the younger generation_

_Induction, then destruction who wants to die_

_War, good God, y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, say it, say it, say it_

_War, uh huh, yeah, huh_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

_War, it's got one friend that's the undertaker_

_Oh, war has shattered many young man's dreams_

_Made him disabled bitter and mean_

_Life is much to short and precious to spend fighting wars these days_

_War can't give life it can only take it away, ooh_

_War, huh, good God y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, say it again_

_War, whoa, Lord_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

_War, friend only to the undertaker_

_Peace love and understanding tell me_

_Is there no place for them today_

_They say we must fight to keep our freedom_

_But Lord knows there's got to be a better way_

_War, huh, good God y'all_

_What is it good for?_

_You tell 'em, say it, say it, say it, say it_

_War, good Lord, huh_

_What is it good for?_

_Stand up and shout it, nothing_

_War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

At some point in the song I closed my eyes and I instantly opened them when I heard clapping standing by the front of the stage stood my family. I blushed deeply and walked to the front of the stage. I meant to climb off the end but I slipped and was caught by Deon before I could hit the floor. Everyone laughed.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the clumsiest vampire in the world, Miss Isabella Marie Swan" Michael announced and there was gasps form behind us and we all turned to see the very shocked Cullen clan.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag" Jesse said sarcastically

"Snake" I corrected and he gave me a questioning look "Looks like the snake's out of the bag, it is very improbable that a cat would be inside of a bag" I elaborated and he just laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You are not Isabella Swan" Jasper said taking a step forward and I took a step back in response.

"Of course I am" I told him more harshly than I meant to, but he _was _my husband, once upon a blue moon.

"No she died" He said shaking his head slightly.

"You mean like, Jasper Whitlock did?" I asked sarcastically

"Jasper who is she?" Alice asked him

He said "My wife" at the same time I said "His ex-wife"

"I'm was his wife when we were human, but I did a summons a few yew years ago, when you didn't respond, which I knew you wouldn't the papers went through, when he. Um" I couldn't finish the sentence, so I changed the subject "Anyway, we're only staying here for little while, then we'll be on our way, we're just visiting friends" I told them, I grabbed Deon's hand and left without another word.

We got on the back of the bike and took off. I wasn't sure where we were going, but right now, I couldn't care less. A few hours later we were at the house and everyone came in and Kyle had Annabel in his arms and she was screaming.

"What happen?" I asked as he placed her on her bed.

"We got into a argument with them, it turned violent and she was bitten" Kyle said. I growled and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in front a house that reeked of _them._

**Okay, so I've hit a crossroad. What happens next to make or break Jasper and Bella, so as my readers I'm givin' ya'll decision. Do ya want Jazzy and Bella, Bella and Deon or Bella and unknown? In two days I will post the results so far and update the day after. Votes will be excepted the day of the update unless I've already written the next .**


	2. Vote results, not next chapter

Okay so the winner so far is JasperXBella. I'll post the new chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I know it's late, forgive me? I just had a lot of stuff going on and then the internet stopped working, anyway, hope you like it and if not I will do a rewrite **

The thunder above got louder as the Cullen's approached Bella, all but Jasper was ready for a fight but Bella just stood there, little did the Cullen's know, that Bella was actually going through their minds, most of them were thinking of the last fight.

So it wasn't hard to find out who had bitten Annabel but she got sidetracked when she got to Jaspers, he hadn't been at the fight but he did have a conversation with Lilly, but she wasn't sure what the spoke about 'cause he wasn't thinking about what she had said.

Bella quickly pushed it out of her head and focused on what she why she was here and attacked the vampire responsible, though it wasn't long before the rest of the family took action but she jumped away from them before the could get a hold of her, her eyes held nothing but pure hatred.

"Bella, you need to calm down" Jasper words floated in the air while Bella tried to comprehend what the meant. She slowly shook her head.

"I don't want to calm down, I want him dead" she spat back with venom lacing her voice as the thunder grew louder still "He bloody bit Annabel and I want _him_ to pay for what he did" Before anyone could react to what I said Jasper and Edward were fighting.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing?" Alice yelled

"That's my fault" Lilly said walking out of the forest edge "Yeah, I mean, I might have mentioned Annabel's his daughter too, and before you tell me off Annie and Jesse told me to do it and you know I can't resist Jesse or Annabel" She said and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Jasper, Edward, stop" Bella said calmly, but they both ignored her "Jasper Theodor Whitlock" Jasper froze and stood up straight.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked turning to me

"Don't 'yes ma'am' me, Do not kill the child" Bella said

"Why not? I mean ya'll allowed to kill the 'Child' but I'm not?" he asked annoyed

"Pretty much, yeah, well I wasn't gonna kill him, okay maybe I was but, never mind" She said waving her hand dismissively

"We need to leave Bells, Annabel's going to wake up soon" Lilly said "And Jesse is feeling useless, he can't protect her from everything and I think this has made him realize that" I nodded and turned back to the Cullen's.

"We'll go up to La Push, so you don't get in our way and we don't get in yours" I said and with that I left.

I know it's short but in 19 minutes it will officially be my 16th birthday, so I'll try to post the next one soon.


End file.
